militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
117th Field Artillery Regiment
|allegiance= |branch= U.S. Army |type= Field artillery |role= USARS parent regiment |size= regiment |garrison= |garrison_label= Home station |battles= |decorations= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 117th Field Artillery Regiment is a field artillery regiment of the Alabama Army National Guard. The regiment's 1st Battalion is a cannon battalion assigned to the 142nd Field Artillery Brigade. History Lineage & Honors Lineage * Organized August–September 1916 in the Alabama National Guard as the 1st Cavalry. * Mustered into Federal service 23 September 1916. * Assigned 18 July 1917 to the 31st Division. * Drafted into Federal service 5 August 1917. * Converted and redesignated 4 October 1917 as the 117th Field Artillery and remained assigned to the 31st Division. * Demobilized 17 January 1919 at Camp Gordon, Georgia. * Reconstituted 1921–1922 in the Alabama National Guard as the 2d Battalion, 141st Field Artillery, an element of the 39th Division. :(141st Field Artillery relieved 1 July 1923 from assignment to the 39th Division and assigned to the 31st Division.) * 2d Battalion, 141st Field Artillery, expanded, reorganized, and redesignated 17 January 1927 as the 117th Field Artillery with Headquarters at Florala, and remained assigned to the 31st Division. * Consolidated 15 March 1929 with the 55th Machine Gun Squadron (organized December 1921–January 1922 in the Alabama National Guard) and consolidated unit designated as the 117th Field Artillery. * Inducted into Federal service 25 November 1940 at home stations. * Regiment broken up 10 February 1942 and its elements reorganized and redesignated as follows: Headquarters and the 1st Battalion as the 117th Field Artillery Battalion, an element of the 31st Infantry Division; 2d Battalion as the 2d Battalion, 137th Field Artillery, and relieved from assignment to the 31st Division (Headquarters Battery consolidated with the Pioneer Company, 631st Tank Destroyer Battalion—hereafter separate lineage). * 117th Field Artillery Battalion inactivated 8 December 1945 at San Francisco, California. * Reorganized and Federally recognized 5 December 1946 with Headquarters at Andalusia. * Ordered into active Federal service 16 January 1951 at home stations. : (117th Field Artillery Battalion NGUS organized and Federally recognized 12 March 1953 with Headquarters at Andalusia.) * Released 15 June 1954 from active Federal service and reverted to state control; Federal recognition concurrently withdrawn from the 117th Field Artillery Battalion (NGUS). * 2d Battalion, 137th Field Artillery, reorganized and redesignated 8 February 1943 as the 933d Field Artillery Battalion. * Inactivated 29 October 1945 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey. * Reorganized and Federally recognized 4 December 1946 with Headquarters at Enterprise as an element of the 31st Infantry Division. * Ordered into active Federal service 16 January 1951 at home stations. : (933d Field Artillery Battalion NGUS organized and Federally recognized 27 February 1953 with Headquarters at Enterprise.) * Released 15 June 1954 from active Federal service and reverted to state control; Federal recognition concurrently withdrawn from the 933d Field Artillery Battalion (NGUS). * 117th and 933d Field Artillery Battalions consolidated 2 May 1959 to form the 117th Artillery, a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System, to consist of the 1st and 2d Howitzer Battalions, elements of the 31st Infantry Division. * Reorganized 15 April 1963 to consist of the 1st and 2d Battalions, elements of the 31st Infantry Division. : (1st and 2d Battalions ordered into active Federal service 11 June 1963 at home stations; released 23 June 1963 from active Federal service and reverted to state control. Ordered into active Federal service 10 September 1963 at home stations; released 12 September 1963 from active Federal service and reverted to state control. 1st Battalion ordered into active Federal service 20 March 1965 at home stations; released 29 March 1965 from active Federal service and reverted to state control.) * Reorganized 15 January 1968 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 30th Armored Division. * Redesignated 1 February 1972 as the 117th Field Artillery. * Reorganized 1 November 1973 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 31st Armored Brigade. * Reorganized 1 November 1980 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 31st Armored Brigade, and the 2d and 3d Battalions. * Withdrawn 1 May 1989 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System. * Reorganized 1 September 1992 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 31st Armored Brigade, and the 3d Battalion. * Reorganized 1 September 1995 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 31st Armored Brigade, and the 2d and 3d Battalions. * Reorganized 30 September 2002 to consist of the 1st and 3d Battalions.McKenney, Janice E. (2010). "1st Battalion, 3d Field Artillery". Field Artillery Part 1. (CMH Pub 60-11-1(Part 1)). Army Lineage Series. United States Army Center of Military History: Washington. 1083-5. Web. Accessed 19 October 2015 . Campaign Participation Credit * World War I: Streamer without inscription * World War II: Naples-Foggia: Rome-Arno: Southern France: Rhineland: Central Europe: New Guinea: Southern Philippines : Battery B (Luverne), 1st Battalion, additionally entitled to: : * World War II – AP: Papua; East Indies; Luzon Decorations * French Croix de Guerre with Silver Gilt Star, World War II, Streamer embroidered ROME-ARNO (933d Field Artillery Battalion cited; DA GO 43, 1950) * French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered ALSACE (933d Field Artillery Battalion cited; DA GO 43, 1950) * Philippine Presidential Unit Citation, Streamer embroidered 17 OCTOBER 1944 TO 4 JULY 1945 (117th Field Artillery Battalion cited; DA GO 47, 1950) : Battery B (Luverne), 1st Battalion, additionally entitled to: : * Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered PAPUA (Papuan Forces, United States Army, Southwest Pacific Area, cited; WD GO 21, 1943) See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Army National Guard * National Guard of the United States References 117 F 117 117 Category:Field artillery